starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Родианцы
|eyecolor=Чёрные |distinctions=*Фасеточные глаза * Трубчатый рот * Гребень |races= |members=*Онаконда Фарр * Гридо Старший * Гридо * Гриата Джендованиан * Джанник * Навик Красный * Болла Ропал * Джаколи * У. Вальд * Дода Бодонавиидо * Пабло * Дар Уак * Стандро Джсир * Силуд * Тыворк Луован * Ганоди * Нила * Лоло Пурс * Эво }} Родианцы ( ) — человекоподобные пресмыкающиеся с планеты Родия в системе Тириус. Известны своей любовью к насилию, что вызвано трудностями жизни в джунглях их мира. Хотя в Галактике им часто отводится роль наёмников или преступников, они не являются только лишь бандитами. Среди родианцев немало деятелей искусства, торговцев и политиков, которых можно найти среди представителей высшего общества Центральных Миров. Внешний вид и биология thumb|left|180px|Родианка [[Гриата Джендованиан]] Родианцы — гуманоиды-пресмыкающиеся. Взрослые имеют рост от 1,5 до 1,7 м. Наиболее распространенный цвет кожи — зелёный, хотя часто встречаются и другие цвета: синий, красный, оранжевый. Встречается и белый, но крайне редко. Цвет кожи может быть отражен в имени (прозвище) родианца: Джанник Белый, Эво Синий. Кожа родианцев пупырчатая по всему телу, за исключением лицевой части. Из-за любви к дракам родианцы сохраняют хорошую форму, в основном они худые и жилистые. Однако некоторые имеют тучное сложение, в основном те, кто способен нанять боевиков для выполнения грязной работы, например, виго Аваро Суккул из «Чёрного Солнца» или бандит Рило Барук с планеты Нар-Шаддаа. thumb|150px|[[Джанник, родианец-альбинос]] Лица родианцев легко узнаваемы: у них фасеточные глаза, уши-трубки, подвижная морда. Родинацы «хмурятся», морща морду. Верх головы украшает гребень из гибких щетинок. Форма и количество щетины различно. Встречается, в основном среди женщин, отращивание волос вместо щетины, например, у Нилы, Гриаты Джендованиан и Эво. У родианок есть грудь. left|thumb|Зелёная кровь родианца Гридо На руках у родианцев по пять гибких пальцев, оканчивающихся присосками. Символом братства считается поднятая вверх рука присосками наружу. Родианцы выделяют феромоны, обладающие едким запахом, который некоторые расы, например, диолланцы и люди, считают неприятным. Другие расы вполне его переносят и даже ценят. Татуинский бармен Вухер использовал феромоны Гридо Младшего отвратительным способом: изготовил из его тела замечательный хаттский ликёр. Родианцы, как и другие расы, подвержены возрастным изменениям. По мере старения у Вальда обвисали антенны, а на морде появлялись серые пятна. История и культура thumb|100px|left|Родианка и её ребёнок Культура родианцев тесно связана с насилием и смертью. Их покрытая джунглями планета плохо приспособлена для ведения сельского хозяйства, поэтому родианцам приходится бороться с хищниками за пищу. thumb|240px|Родианцы часто устраивали жестокие войныНекоторые из таких хищников, например, гесты, могут уничтожить целую родианскую деревню. Разработав эффективную систему охоты, они сделали её основой своей культуры. В конце концов, поставив хищников Родии на грань вымирания, родианцы начали охотиться друг на друга, начиная множество войн и устраивая гладиаторские бои. Через тысячу лет Родию поделили несколько крупных кланов, уничтоживших или поработивших слабых соседей. Вождь самого сильного клана Соаммей провозгласил себя Инта'си'рин'на — Великим Защитником Родии. В дальнейшем титул Великого Защитника переходил от клана к клану по мере того, как менялась расстановка сил. Некоторые Великие Защитники были диктаторами всей Родии, власть других ограничивалась одним-двумя кланами. Ниже представлены известные кланы родианцев: thumb|left|150px|Необычный родианец-пацифист Когда разведчики Галактической Республики попали на Родию, на них началась охота. Но рассудительный великий Защитник понял выгоды от контактов с галактическим сообществом и остановил преследование. Было установлено, что лучшие охотники, доказавшие свою доблесть в гладиаторских боях, получат право покинуть планету и стать охотниками за головами, наёмниками, работорговцами или выбрать другие близкие по характеру профессии. Гильдия охотников («Гоа-Ато») учредила ежегодные награды за лучший выстрел, длительнейшее преследование и выдающуюся добычу. Родианцы известны театральным искусством. Родианский театр начинался как примитивные сценические бои, введенные Великим защитником Харидом Кавилой, чтобы дать выход агрессивности родианцев. Со временем они преобразовались в утончённую, хотя и не лишенную насилия, драматическую традицию. Хотя актерское искусство не ценилось столь же высоко, как охотничье, в каждом клане имелась собственная труппа, чтобы представлять клановые легенды. Хотя актеры напрямую не вмешивались в политику, представления служили для бунтарей способом протестовать против установленного порядка. right|thumb|150px|Родианец Конечно, не все родианцы, оказавшиеся за пределами родной планеты, стали наемниками или артистами. Некоторые покинули Родию вопреки запрету и искали в Галактике убежища. Нелегальные эмигранты и их потомки могли свободно перемещаться по Галактике и заниматься любым делом, начиная от мирной торговли и технического обслуживания и заканчивая продажей оружия и работой на криминал. Поскольку власти Родии считали родианцев, родившихся на других планетах, инопланетянами, им было запрещено возвращаться на историческую родину. Некоторым удавалось с помощью поддельных документов узаконить свой статус. Родианские политики, например Онаконда Фарр, сенатор времён Войн клонов, часто находились на Корусанте. Во времена Галактической Империи родианцами правил Великий защитник Навик Красный из клана Чаттза. Стравив кланы и получив в результате власть, Навик ужесточил правила эмиграции и заключил соглашения с «Чёрным Солнцем» и Галактической Империей. Навик безжалостно преследовал противников, приговорив к смерти целый клан — Тетсу. Даже бежавшие с Родии члены клана, в том числе Гридо Старший с семьей, преследовались охотникми клана Чаттза. thumb|200px|left|[[Великий защитник Родии Навик Красный]] Юужань-вонги захватили Родию по пути к центру Галактики, поработив население планеты. Агрессоры собирались по приказанию Мастера Творца Тауга Молоу превратить пленников в биологические машины смерти. Он ставил на родианцах опыты на клеточном уровне, соединяя их гены с генами других животных. В результате получились ваг-родиеки, лишенные разума звери, перемещавшиеся на сходных с крабовыми лапах, вместо рук имевшие острые кости метровой длины. Головной гребень из щетины превратился в острые иглы. Родианцам снова пришлось бежать с планеты. После войны им удалось вернуться на Родию. В это время её предствлял в Сенате Галактического Альянса Муг Улур. Родианцы в Галактике Незаконная деятельность thumb|200px|[[Гридо, неудачливый охотник за головами]] Важная роль насилия в культуре родианцев сделало их приверженцами криминальных профессий. Наиболее популярным среди них занятием была охота за разумными существами по заданию других разумных существ, что являлось отличным приложением полученных ещё на Родии навыков. Некоторым родианцам удалось достичь значительного успеха в этом деле, например, Хуласу, лидеру закрытой группы охотников за головами «Генохарадан», действовавшей во времена Старой Республики, а также Менндо, Хако Армадо, Слайдеру, работавшим во времена Империи. Одной из самых неудачных охот можно признать попытку Гридо Младшего убить кореллианского контрабандиста Хана Соло. Взявшись за заказ Джаббы Хатта, Гридо выследил Соло в татуинской кантине и пригрозил доставить к Джаббе. В результате охотник за головами был застрелен, хотя есть разные версии, кто выстрелил первым. За голову Гридо была выплачена награда, назначенная двумя другими охотниками за головами, Туку и Нишем, которые желали ему смерти как представителю враждебного клана Тетсу. thumb|left|170px|Родианская семья Вовлечение охоту за наградами привело к появлению на Родии многочисленных компаний, выпускавших различные виды вооружения. Среди них были «Салус Корпорейшн», «Санкретти Армс энд Мунишнз Интерстеллар», «Н'Гант-Зарвел», «Тонена Мунишнз Корпорейшн» и «Решалва Интерстеллар Армаментс». Огнестрельное оружие, например, карабин Н'Гант-Зарвел 9118, а также холодное оружие: метательный репульсорный нож и родианская секира — пользовались особой популярностью. Также хорошо продавались родианские охотничьи доспехи и родианская парящая камера. Родианцы занимались и другими видами незаконной деятельности. Некоторые достигли высокого положения в преступном мире, как, например, виго «Чёрного Солнца» Дардо, Клезо и Аваро Суккул. Другие, например, Рило Барук и Не'Чак, создали собственные криминальные организации, нанимая для грязной работы как соплеменников, так и представителей других рас. Родианцы работали на такие криминальные организации, как «Обмен», «Сабиадорские работорговцы» или были пиратами, как Лекк Базак. Другими известными преступниками-родианцами были Слерог Фенн, Тен-Сакерс Мадум и террористы Биклай Гримлок и Лоргал. Многие родианцы также часто занимались полузаконной деятельностью, как контрабандисты Чихдо и Чордак. thumb|150px|[[Стандро Джсир, пилот «Разбойной эскадрильи»]] Законная деятельность Несмотря на склонность к преступлениям, многие родианцы нашли своё призвание в более честных профессиях. Они были способными механиками и часто сотрудничали с гонщиками на подах. Другие становились музыкантами, как например Дода Бодонавиедо, или бизнесменами, как Келко, владелец станции Шуско. Известной родианкой была кладоискатель и археолог Суз Танва, нашедшая множество ценных предметов своего предка Сувама Тана. Многие родианцы вступили в Альянс за восстановление Республики и Новую Республику, занявшись различными делами. В элитной «Разбойной эскадрильи» состояло несколько родианцев, в том числе Кубис Ну, Андурни Хьюи и Стандро Джсир. Другие осваивали иные военные специальности, например, Уэвик, Ёпуно, Кимайппум, Отик Уэспок служили в войсках специального назначения. Родианцы могли достичь высокого положения в Новой Республике, например, Нарик стал членом Консультативного Совета Новой Республики, а Навик Красный и Моог Улур были сенаторами. Чувствительные к силе thumb|left|120px|Родианец-[[мастер меча]] Достаточно часто родианцы были чувствительными к Силе и состояли в основных организациях Галактики, связанных с Силой. Многие стали рыцарями-джедаями в старом Ордене джедаев и Новом Ордене джедаев. Во времена Старой Республики родианец Дри Вандап участвовал в Новых войнах ситхов, а другой джедай-родианец сражался в первой битве при Камино. Болла Ропал , храбрый джедай, но плохо сражающийся, погиб на фрегате типа «Щедрый» в 22 ДБЯ. В Новом Ордене джедаев джедайские тренировки прошли Келбис Ню, Джован Драрк, Тойле Сенн и Твул. Ню и Драрк погибли в Войне с юужань-вонгами: Ню на Эриаду, а Драрк во время успешной, но сопровождавшейся тяжелыми потерями миссии на Миркре. Сенн погиб позднее в Битве за Тралус во время Второго кореллианского восстания. Родианец состоял в Ордене Ситхов Дарта Крайта и принял участие засаде на джедаев на планете Далуудж в 137 ПБЯ. Некоторые родианцы, например, Винто, имели прочные связи с джедаями, часто помогая им на заданиях, другие, как Пемос, не присоединялись ни к одной из сторон Силы, хотя знали некоторые приемы. За кулисами thumb|150px|Родианец утоляет жажду на съемках фильма «[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза»]] * Родианцев в кантине в Мос-Айсли во время съемок называли марсианами, а в 1978 им дали имя «граффты», в честь фильма Джорджа Лукаса «Американские граффити». * К костюму родианца Гридо были присоединены дополнительные конечности, чтобы получился костюм Набруна Лейдса, которого в момент съемок называли плутонианцем. * В оригинальных версиях «Новой надежды» и «Возвращения джедая» у всех родианцев были костюмы Гридо. Родианцы, добавленные в группу Макса Ребо в специальной редакции «Возвращения джедая» были первыми, кто получил собственные костюмы и первыми, кто не был охотниками за головами. * Названия «''родианец''» и ««Родия»» впервые появились в «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope», но позднее были использованы в исходном сценарии и Трилогии приквелов. Они стали одним из немногих элементов C-канона фильмах. Появления * * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Посвящение» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Точка воспламенения» * * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 22: Рыцари страдания, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 32: Оправдание, часть 1» * «Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 40: Дуэль амбиций, часть 2» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Хронология 6: Натиск Империи ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи, Акт 1: Тени ситхов» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Кровь Империи, Акт 2: Гибнущий мир» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой альянс» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Затерянное племя ситхов 2: Спираль, часть 2» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * * «Дарт Бэйн: Династия зла» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * ' * * * * «Ученик джедая: Дьявольский эксперимент» * «Обуздание« * «Песнь Орры» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 2» * «Совет джедаев: Боевые действия, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 2: Прелюдия к восстанию, часть 2» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * * * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children» * «Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine» * «Podracing Tales» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Королева Амидала» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Квай-Гон Джинн» * »Конец игры» * «A Cularin Presence» * «The Resistance Within» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 8: Иноземец, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 9: Иноземец, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 11: Иноземец, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 12: Иноземец, часть 6» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Охотники за головами: Орра Синг» * «Price of Business» * «TopWorld» * «MidWorld» * «Head in the Clouds» * «Clouded Paths» * «Depths of Dorumaa» * «Something Uffel» * «Tilnes Rising» * «Oblivion's Kiss» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 19: Сумрак, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 20: Сумрак, часть 2» * «Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 34: Тьма, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Деваронская версия» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 43: Обряд посвящения, часть 2» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * «Star Wars: Zam Wesell» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * * «Starfighter: Crossbones» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Честь и долг» * «Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra» * * * * * * * * * * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 50: Оборона Камино» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:4:14» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 63: Удар из тени» * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Демонстрация Силы» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02» * «Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:29» * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус, часть 2» * «Испытание джедаев» * * * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 3» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5» * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Гибельные верфи» * «The Clone Wars: Crash Course» * «Войны клонов: Планы» * * * * * «Войны клонов: Доверься инстинкту» * * * * * «Войны клонов: Приглашение» * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 2» * * * * «The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1» * * * * * «The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Охота на ситхов» * «The Clone Wars: Season Five» * «Padawannabes» * «Portrait of the Artist as a Young Rodian» * «Only the Force» * * «A Mon Alone» * «Лабиринт зла» * * «Республиканские коммандос: Приказ 66» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: В неизвестность» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 78: Верность» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Чистка: За миг до смерти» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 15: Голубой урожай, часть 3» * «Tempest Feud» * «Evasive Action: Recruitment» * «Evasive Action: Prey» * «Evasive Action: End Game» * «Flames of Rebellion» * «Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 1» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * * * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * * «Хан Соло и все ловушки рая» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * * * Роман «Сила необузданная» * «Звезда Смерти» * * * «Хан Соло и мятежный рассвет» * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Fire Ring Race» * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown» * «Star Wars Adventures: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya» * «Закулисные игры» * «The Farlander Papers» * «Тёмные силы: Солдат Империи» * ''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' audio * * «Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика» * «Rookies: Rendezvous» * «When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale» * «We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale» * «Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel * * «Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe» * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * «Звёздные войны, выпуск 2: Шестеро против Галактики» * «Super Star Wars» * «Perfect Evil» * «Oh!! Jawajawa» * «Scoundrel's Luck» * ''Riders of the Maelstrom'' * * «Death in the Undercity» * * * * * * «Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale» * * «Under a Black Sun» * * «Debts to Pay» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * * «Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra» * «Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan» * «Звездные войны, выпуск 7: Новые планеты, новые опасности!» * * * * * * * * * «A Favor Done…» * «The Second Kessel Run» * «Дело чести» * «River of Chaos 3» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 25: Расклад идиота, часть 2» * * «Галактика страха: Планета чумы» * «Галактика страха: Призрак джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Империя 28: Крушение» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 0: Перекрёсток» * «Звёздные войны. Восстание 15: Вектор, часть 7» * «Галактика страха: Спора» * «Галактика страха: Корабль судного дня» * * «Domain of Evil» * * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * * * «Руины Дантуина» * * * * «Тени Империи» * ''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book * * «The Long Arm of the Hutt» * «Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle» * «Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos» * «Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty» * «Star Wars 79: The Big Con» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * «Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt» * «Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire» * «Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1» * «Star Wars 82: Diplomacy» * «Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years» * «Star Wars 90: The Choice» * «Star Wars 92: The Dream» * «Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess» * * «Gathering Shadows» * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Тени Империи: Эволюция» * «Star Wars 108: Forever Crimson» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Операция «Фантом» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Поле битвы — Татуин» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «Zorba the Hutt's Revenge» * * * * «Тёмные силы: Агент повстанцев» * ''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II» * * * «X-wing: Разбойная эскадрилья» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * * «A Forest Apart» * * * «Дух Татуина» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Тёмное воинство» * «X-wing: Месть Айсард» * * * «Я — джедай!» * «Алая Империя» * «Алая Империя II: Кровавый совет» * «Дети джедаев» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» * * «Сумрачная планета» * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» * * «Новое восстание» * «Призрак прошлого» * «Звёздные войны: Союз» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Альянс за разнообразие» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Награда за джедаев» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Чума императора» * «Боба Фетт: Практик» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм» * «Звёздные войны. Вторжение 3: Беженцы, часть 3» * «Invasion: Rescues 3» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы I: Завоевание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. На грани победы II: Возрождение» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. В тылу врага I: Мятежная мечта» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы II: Обездоленные» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Последнее пророчество» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Наследие Силы: Предательство» * «Наследие Силы: Кровные узы» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Ярость» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Поперечное течение» * «Разрывное течение» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Судьба джедаев: Вихрь» * «Судьба джедаев: Приговор» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» * * «X-wing: Удар милосердия» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Когти Дракона» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 30: Вектор, часть 11» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 35: Грозы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 38: Татуин, часть 2» }} Ambiguously canon appearances * «"Lapti Nek": The Music Video from Jabba's Palace» Появления в неканоничных материалах * * «LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga» * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Tiny Death Star» * «LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy» * * * * * * «Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back» * «Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi» * }} Источники * * «Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope» * «Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races» * «Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters» * «Planets of the Galaxy, Volume One» * ''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition * «Star Wars Gamemaster Screen» * «Wanted by Cracken» * «Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley» * «Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook» * «Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim» * «Star Wars Technical Journal of the Planet Tatooine» * «The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook» * «Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters» * ''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'', Second Edition * «Справочник по «Последнему приказу»» * «Cracken's Rebel Operatives» * * «Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations» * «Star Wars Screen Entertainment» * «The Star Wars Planets Collection» * «Creatures of the Galaxy» * * «Platt's Starport Guide» * «Star Wars Technical Journal» * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * «Flashpoint! Brak Sector» * «Galladinium's Fantastic Technology» * «Alliance Intelligence Reports» * «Heroes & Rogues» * * * «Справочник по «Теням Империи»» * «Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded» * «Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи»» * * «Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear» * «Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt» * «Instant Adventures» * «Platt's Smugglers Guide» * «Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Star Wars: Power of the Jedi» * «Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide» * * «Справочник по «Новому Ордену джедаев»» * * * * * * «From Pencil to Pixel: The Art of Star Wars Galaxies» * «Руководство по персонажам» * * * * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive» * «The Nebula Assassin» * «Полная антология рас» * «Shadis 27» * «Справочник по джедаям» * «Справочник по эпохе Восстания» * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm» * * «Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike» * * «Star Wars Miniatures: Universe» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters» * «Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide» * * * * * «Obsessed With Star Wars» * * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * «Руководство по «Рыцарям Старой Республики»» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide» * «Руководство по «Силе необузданной»» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Руководство по эпохе Восстания» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика в войне» * * * «Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам» * * « Руководство для постигающих Силу» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.15» * * * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * * * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.47» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Episode Guide» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * * * * * * * * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * * «Кодекс охотника за головами: Из архивов Бобы Фетта» * «Enter the Unknown» * * «Suns of Fortune» * * * * * * * * * * * «Fly Casual» * «Твердыни сопротивления» * «Hired Guns Villain Pack» * «Jabba's Realm» }} Внешние ссылки * Категория:Родианцы Категория:Расы (Р) Категория:Разумные рептомлекопитающие Категория:Разумные расы